Powerful Woman
by Yuno G
Summary: Lucy es una Dominatrix, nacida para dominar. Cada vez que mencionan a ese tal Christian Gray ella no puede evitar partirse de la risa. Natsu esta enamorado de linda e inocente vecina, sin saber que ella es la Mistress. Natsu tiene el mejor culo que Lucy a visto en su vida. Y nadie puede juzgarla por querer jugar con el, dominarlo.


Nunca entendere este libro- Dijo Erza tirando el libro sin delicadeza sobre la mesa.- ¿Y Las mujeres estan locas por ese tal Christian Grey?

-¿A mi que me dices?- Contestó Lucy recojiendolo y poniendolo en su sitio- No soy fanatica de estos libros.

-¿Pero que dices?- Rió Erza- Eres la dominante mas sumisa que e conocido, no me sorprenderia si quisieras que Christian te azotara.

-¿Azotarme? En sus sueños, querida- Resopló Lucy- Detesto los hombres dominantes.

-Entonces dime ¿Que hace cincuenta sombras de Grey en tu biblioteca?

-Yo que se- respondió Lucy- supongo que me dió curiosidad y lo compré, ademas estaban de oferta, cuatro libras. Tambien tengo la pelicula.- Puso Lucy el anzuelo.

-Vamos a verla- Entonces, Erza cayó en el anzuelo.

-Pensaba que no te gustaba el tipico BDSM ¿Para que quieres ver la pelicula?- Preguntó Lucy levantandose de nuevo, encendiendo la television.

-Por curiosidad- Mofó Erza- Como tu misma dices.

-Bueno, la verdad te advierto que Christian tiene un culo fofo.- Dijo Lucy entre dientes.

-¿Fofo?¿Que es eso?- Preguntó Erza sacando una tarta de fresa de la mini nevera de la habitacion.

-Pues...fofo es...fofo, soso- explicó.

-Y ahora es cuando me dices que soso es momo y coco, y muchas más palabras con cuatro letras y dos "o".

-Eres inaguantable- dijo Lucy sentandose en el sofá que estaba en frente de la television.

-Pues no pondre muchas esperanzas en el culo de Cristian entonces- concluyó Erza- ¡Que empience el porno!

-No es porno.

-Da igual- Dijo Erza restandole atencion.

-Callate que ya empezó- Cortó Lucy antes de que Erza terminara de hablar.

La pelicula no tenia ni tres minutos puesta cuando...

-Lucy...-Susurró Erza.

-¿Que?...- Contestó comiendo un puñado de palomitas.

-¿Puedes adelantar hasta las escenas porno?- Pidió Erza.

Lucy suspiró sonoramente y dijo -Pensé que nunca me lo preguntarias.

-No puedo creer que estes coladito por tu vecina- Rio Jellal.- Pero puedo ver que ganas tienes de follarla, se te ve en la mirada cuando piensas en ella...y en los pantalones

-Callate- Gruño Natsu- Ella no es asi, es un angel, te daras cuenta cuando la veas.

-Describemela.- Pidió Jellal recostandose sobre el mueble, despreocupadamente.

-Ella es mia, no te olvides- Advirtió antes que nada.

-No te preocupes- Dijo Jellal sacudiendo la mano- A mi no me van los angelitos.

Natsu lo miró con desconfianza, pero aun así habló- Tiene el pelo rubio, y creo que es de nuestra misma edad.

-Espera, Espera- Interrumpió Jellal- Nadie a nuestra edad es virgen.

-Ella si lo es- Gruño de nuevo- Es inocente y pura.

-Uy- Exclamó Jellal- Entonces si que no es mi tipo.

-Callate, más te vale que recuerdes tus palabras cuando la veas.

-Vale- Dijo Jellal- Sigue, y no me mires con cara de asesino, no tocare a tu angel puritano.

-Bueno, tiene unos bonitos ojos marrones y una pequeña nariz, me llega hasta el hombro, y...

-¿Personalidad?- Interrumpió de nuevo Jellal.

-¿Te vas a callar?-

-No ¿Personalidad?

-…

-¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que hablaron?- Preguntó Jellal curioso.

Otra vez, Natsu no contestó

-¡¿Nunca has hablado con ella!?- Gritó Emocionando.- Es la vecina de alado y nunca has hablado, das pena tio.

-Callate.

-¿Como puedes estar enamorado de alguien con quien nunca has hablado? ¿Como Diablos sabes su nombre?

-Lo leí en su buzón de correspondencia.

-¡Eso es acoso sexual!- Gritó Jellal partiendose de la risa

Si hubiera sabido que su mejor amigo se iba a burlar de el de esa manera nunca se lo hubiera contado. Si es verdad, nunca habia hablado con Lucy, pero sabia que ella era para el. Solo la habia visto algunas veces, cuando salia por la puerta de su casa, o cuando esperaban en la misma parada de autobus, pero sabia que ella seria perfecta, se la veia tan dulce tan tierna, intocable para todo hombre.

-Hey, chaval- Dijo Jellal desde el mueble pegado a la pared, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Que?- Contestó Natsu irritado.

-Tu angelito esta viendo porno

-¡¿Pero que dices?!- Gritó Natsu molesto, Lucy no era de esas chicas.

-Escucha- Dijo Jellal, pegando la oreja a la pared- El sonido de la pelicula se pasa por las paredes

Natsu caminó hasta la pared que conectaba con la casa de su vecina y pegó la oreja para poder escuchar, y Jellal tenia razón, Lucy estaba viendo porno. La sorpresa casi hizo que retrocediera, pero la curiosidad lo impulsó a escuchar más, a saber más del lado oscuro de su princesa, del lado que no conocía. Y escuchó voces.

-Christian no tiene culo, pobre de Anastasia- Dijo Lucy, algo que Natsu con las justas pudo escuchar.

-Pues como su parte delantera sea igual que la trasera, anastasia solo querrá llorar- Dijo una voz que Natsu desconocía.- Pero con esas pepitas de limón que tiene de tetas, no puede esperar mucho como estrella porno.

-No puedo creer que te metieras con las tetas de Ana- Dijo Lucy entre risas.

-Con los melones que tienes tu, entiendo de que te rías- Dijo la voz desconocida-

-Tu tampoco te quedas atrás- Contestó Lucy con una voz juguetona, una voz que no había escuchado nunca.

-Comparado contigo, Lucy...

-Kya!- Escuchó Natsu exclamar a Lucy ¿Qué estaba pasando? Con los gemidos de fondo de la película y la dulce voz de Lucy, el se iba a volver loco si o se enteraba que estaba sucediendo adentro. Natsu pudo ver como Jellal escuchaba con extrema curiosidad, al igual que el.

-No, Erza, detente- escucharon los dos a Lucy.

-Ves, esto es lo que Christian quisiera tener en su boca, en vez de esas pepas secas, unos jugosos y frescos melones bien maduros- Dijo Erza.

-Erza deja de apretarlos tan fuerte, me estas haciendo daño- Dijo Lucy con un hilo de voz.

-Y este culo- Gruñó Erza- Si fuera hombre te violaría aquí mismo.

-Si fuer yo un hombre te patearía el culo después de violártelo- Dijo Lucy molesta.- Suéltame de una vez, si quieres follar a alguien lo buscamos y ya.

-Hoy no estoy de humor para hacer un trio contigo y alguien mas, me gustaría tener algo fuerte con que jugar.

-Vale, Vale- aceptó Lucy- Ya buscaremos, de todas formas tengo algo de estrés acumulado, follar me irá muy bien.

Con eso Natsu tuvo suficiente, se tambaleó hacia tras y se sentó en la silla mas alejada de la pared. Las sonrisas tiernas de Lucy lo bombardeaban, pero se mezclaban su voz, con las palabras no tan puras que Lucy acababa de pronunciar, eran como dos personas distintas.

-Esas dos si que son mi tipo- Dijo Jellal recostándose sobre el mueble- Juguetonas de la manera sucia que a mi me gusta.

-No hables así de Lucy.

-Deja de pensar en ella como un angelito, no lo es- concluyó.- Además, no e venido hasta tu casa para escuchar tu corazón roto ¿No íbamos a salir?

-No estoy de humor, Jellal

-Nunca lo estas, siempre estas molesto.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Y yo que pensé que podríamos fugarnos a Las Vegas para que Elvis pudiera casarnos.- Su mirada brillaba mientras bromeaba.- Lo tenía todo pensado. Podríamos comprar un chucho sarnoso y un coche viejo y oxidado y encontrar algún basurero en el que vivir. He oído que es un lugar fantástico para encontrar muebles -. Él se levantó la manga de la camisa y expuso su bíceps. -Iba a tatuarme tu nombre aquí y pensé que podrías tatuarte mi nombre en tu corazón.

-Cállate.

-Si me dieran un beso por cada vez que me has dicho eso, ahora estaría hasta violado.

-Joder, cállate.- Pidió Natsu con un quejido.

-Pero míralo por el lado positivo- Jellal guiñó un ojo a Natsu -Tu tienes un buen culo. Estoy seguro que no seré el único que piense de esa manera .

-Nunca me agachara de nuevo delante de ti.

-No es tu culo el que quiero ver- Al decir esto, Jellal se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- ¿Vamos a ir a la fiesta o no? Como te tardes mucho creo que pasare un tiempo con tus vecinas, convenciéndolas que un trio es lo mejor.

-Lo repites y de verdad contrataré a alguien para que te viole, y no te preocupes por los besos, de eso te sobrará.

Lucy se estaba divirtiendo, había tenido mucho trabajo esta semana, y lo malo de ser mitad dominatrix era que no te podías acostar con cualquiera, pero le era peor para su compañera de piso y mejor amiga Erza, ella era una dominatrix 100%, solo aceptaba sumisos de verdad en su cama, y esta vez las dos estaban al limite, tenían que tener a alguien derritiéndose en sus manos y rogando por mas sino explotarían y quedarían como una masa blanca y viscosa. Ellas no eran del tipo de dominatrix que podían a ir a un club de BDSM y encontrar al indicado, sino sucedía naturalmente simplemente no sucedía.

Con sus tacones de vértigo , Lucy entro a la pista de baile, preparada para encontrar a su pareja de esta noche. Junto a Erza, comenzaron a conquistar la pista.

-¡Por fin llegamos!- Suspiró Jellal satisfecho- ¡Mierda! Mira que belleza.

Acababan de llegar a una discoteca, en la que habían conseguido las entradas con meses de anticipación, estaba repleta de gente, pero todos parecían mirar al mismo lugar que Jellal, a la pista. En el momento en que Natsu giró la cabeza, la vio, vio a Lucy, tan distinta como la conocía, no estaba

bailando con un hombre, o dos, mucho menos tres, Lucy tenia a cuatro hombres bailando a sus pies. La podía ver muy bien desde ahí, con un vestido de cuero negro brillante, y unos tacones tan rojos como el fuego, al igual que sus labios. Estaba vestida de una manera simple, pero a la vez explosiva, bailando, rozándose con cuatro hombres distintos, y a Natsu le hirvió la sangre.

Pero ¿Estaba bien lo que sentía? Tanta posesividad por una extraña, alguien que no conocía, alguien que seguro que no sabia ni de su existencia ¿Daba igual como sea Lucy?¿Aun así estaría enamorado de ella? Cuando vio como uno de los hombres le tocaba el culo del cual tanto había escuchado le hirvió la sangre, mas aun cuando Lucy le susurró algo la oreja y le sonrió con esos deliciosos labios rojos. Se dio la vuelta y le dijo a Jellal- Me voy al Hotel, diviértete si quieres.

-Huh...- Jellal estaba más que hipnotizado en como una sexy pelirroja estaba moviendo el culo, por eso no escucho a Natsu.

Lo que Natsu tampoco escuchó fue como Lucy le decía dulcemente al hombre que la había tocado sin su permiso- Quita tu mano o te mato...

Y Ahora Lucy se aburría, los hombres no sabían ni bailar y Erza se estaba enrollando con un peliazul, y ella estaba sola ya aburrida. Decidió simplemente irse al hotel, podía tener una oportunidad de ultimo minuto ahí.

Gracias a Dios que este local contaba con un hotel, asi no tenia que ir afuera con este frio a buscarlo, ya que si se iba sola a casa, dejaría a Erza solo, y se habían prometido que si van a salir juntas, las dos regresan juntas, por seguridad.

Subió las escaleras del segundo piso y llamó al ascensor, por si algún buenorro se subía en el primer piso, ella tendría oportunidad de cazarlo. Y voilà, ahí estaba su hombre, un sexy pelirosa estaba en frente de ella, dentro del ascensor, un espacio reducido con carencia de personas con olor a lujuria, su territorio.

Tenia una mirada de molesto e irritado, con el pelo revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado la mano varias veces, y Lucy estaba mas que dispuesta para hacerse voluntaria para el trabajo.

-¿Un mal día?- Dijo con un ronroneo. El levantó la cabeza y su cara le resulto familiar, pero lo que quería con el lo quería ahora. Parecía sorprendido al verla, pero de repente bloqueó todos sus gestos.

-Digamos que si.- Respondió El.

-Puedo hacer que termine de una manera genial- Lucy se estaba lanzando, y lo sabia. Pero cuando el hombre habló, había algo en su profunda voz.

-Lo siento, pero no me acuesto con cualquiera- Insultó el hombre.

Puede que era por que tenia un hambre descomunal por algo pero no pudo evitarlo y lo agarro violentamente de sus largos mechones rosas para atraerlo a su boca. Natsu la abrió de la sorpresa, pero no se opuso al beso cuando Lucy introdujo su lengua y arrasó con todo el interior del pelirosa. Bailó con él, mordido sus labios y volvió a introducirse de nuevo. Es un desafío, tiene la actitud de un buen sumiso, se excitó al verla tomar el control, lo sentía en su cuerpo, como no podía rechazarla, quería besarlo hasta revolverle los sesos, excitarlo para arrepentirse de sus palabras.

Lucy se separó de el, y escuchó como emitía un gemido de queja, y lo miró fijamente. Tenia el pelo

revuelto, los ojos vidriosos y los labios hinchados y con una heridita carmesí que Lucy podía saborear en su lengua.

-¿Acaso cualquiera puede hacerte esto?

-No...

-¿Habitación?- Preguntó Lucy cuando las puertas se abrieron

-¿Huh...?- logro gemir de nuevo.

Lucy lo empujó contra la pared, sacándolo del ascensor- Dime cual es la habitación en la que te tocare y te follare por el resto de la noche- Lucy estaba desesperada, necesitaba a ese hombre y lo necesitaba ya.

-201...-Dijo esta vez más firme.

Lucy lo sujetó de nuevo, besándolo desenfrenadamente mientras caminaban a trompecijones a la puerta 201, jugaba con su lengua, la acariciaba y succionaba, y luego la dejaba sola, sintiendo como el la buscaba en su boca para poder jugar de nuevo.

Lograron entrar a la habitación y lo primero que Lucy pidió, lo primero que necesitaba, fue lo que dijo.

-Túmbate- ordenó. Y, tras una pausa dubitativa, El se tumba en el suelo de la entrada de la habitación.

Lucy se arrodilló entre sus piernas abiertas. Tiene la bragueta bajada, seguro que Lucy se la habia bajado inconscientemente entre tanto beso y un pene impresionante asoma entre los lados de la cremallera. Un pene claro en contraste con sus morenos brazos. Qué mono.

-Tócate -demandó, colocando mis manos en sus rodillas y admirando la orgullosa erección.

Comienza dubitativo, con torpes movimientos, algo que hizo que Lucy se preguntase cómo narices se corre este hombre con semejantes masturbaciones. Claro que, con el físico que tiene, es probable que haga tiempo desde que se ha marcado un solo... pero es un tipo serio, si no se ha marcado un solo, era a dos bandas, y lo mismo tiene novia. No. Pero, ¿y si la tiene?

-Para. ―Él para. -¿Tienes novia? -El hombre niega con la cabeza, jadeando un poco- ¿Cómo te llamas?- y la verdad es que Lucy tenia que reconocer que hay que ser un poco zorra para dejarle así, pobrecillo.

-Nat..su.

Lucy se acerca a su rostro y le deposita un suave besos en los labios- un gusto en conocerte, sigue.

Natsu la miraba con cara de duda, algo más sonrojado que antes, y vuelve a la carga, o al intento, para ser más precisos, porque es penoso cómo lo hace. Y al ver que le tiembla un poco la mano, Lucy podía ver que estaba nervioso.

―No. Así.

Le rodeo su mano con la palma de Lucy y agarró firmemente su extremidad. La mano de ella no tembló antes de cerrarla alrededor Natsu. Le oyó coger aire. Él estaba bien duro y caliente. Su piel era suave. Dejó que sus dedos y la palma exploraran su polla. Natsu gimió

Lucy comenzó a subir y bajar, poco a poco, cada vez apretando mas y aumentando la velocidad, haciendo que Natsu cierre los ojos por el placer.

-Así se hace, Natsu, piensa en mi cuando te tocas, pero no eyacules sino todo terminara- Natsu volvió a tomar air y asintió levemente, Lucy atrajo su otra mano hacia sus testículos.

-Masajéalos. Así, sí, muy bien... un poco más... así, perfecto...-

Esto estaba que arde, le encantaba enseñarle a Natsu como tocarse, de que manera hacerlo para ella, disfrutando del show

Cada vez jadea con más fuerza, pero Lucy no iba a permitir que se corra, aún bajó sus braguitas de encaje negro y le miró.

-Tócame.

Natsu la miraba con incertidumbre y Lucy sonrío. Al ver que no se movía, ella rodeó su mano izquierda y la atrajo hasta su clítoris, frotando con fuerza.

Lucy rodeó la erección con su propia palma y comienzo a subir y bajar, rápido, fuerte, duro, sin delicadezas ni contemplaciones.

―No te corras ―gimió Lucy cuando estaba al borde pero antes de acabar la palabra el ya se había derramado por doquier y frota, sin que ella se lo diga, muchísimo más duro y con más salvajismo.

―Arrodíllate en la cama boca abajo y no te muevas. Si te mueves, recibirás un castigo y tendré que atarte, ¿estamos?

Natsu se levantó, dejando al aire su delicioso culo, que Cristian grey ni que budista azul, ese chico tenia un culo espectacular, y Lucy no pudo evitar darle una fuerte y sonora nalgada. A la que Natsu respondió con un respingo.

-No te vuelvas a correr sin mi permiso- Dice Lucy, y Natsu asiente tímidamente.

La nalgada le ardía de una forma agradable que hacía que sintiera todos los músculos de esa zona deliciosamente relajados. Natsu no sabia que le estaba pasando, como podía obedecerla, como poda aceptar que ella le castigara, pero sus ordenes eran deliciosas, le fascinaba sentirse de esa manera,

como si ya no se perteneciera a si mismo, como si esta nueva Lucy fuera dueña de su cuerpo entero, ella lo llamaba y el no podía negarse.

Ahora, después de la nalgada, su cuerpo sudoroso por el esfuerzo temblaba con la expectativa de lo que estaba por venir. Arrodillado, con las manos apoyadas en la cama, y el pecho pegado a la cama, la postura le resultaba rara, extraña y nuevo para el, pero a la vez cómoda.

Ajustó la abertura de las rodillas para distribuir mejor el peso, intentando que Lucy no se diera cuenta de su movimiento. El ambiente en la habitación era cálido y algo húmedo. La ventana estaba abierta y dejaba pasar una ligera brisa templada proveniente de la calle.

—Te has movido.

—No.

—Mentiroso.

Natsu sintió moverse a Lucy detrás de él e inmediatamente la picazón de una cachetada en su nalga derecha le hizo respingar.

—¡Ah! Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer -Natsu escondió la cara en las sabanas. El picotazo había sido placentero. Si Lucy se daba cuanta a lo mejor no le volvía a azotar.

—Eres un mentiroso, y lo sabes —Lucy estaba en lo cierto.

Natsu giró un poco la cabeza buscando el reflejo del espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación. La imagen que encontró le aceleró las pulsaciones.

Lucy estaba acuclillada con solo una lencería negra cubriéndola y los flamantes tacones, justo detrás de él. Ella estaba examinando su cuerpo, con superioridad y majestuosidad increíble.

-Lucy… -el nombre salió como un gemido a través de sus labios.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó Lucy con repentina seriedad.

-Yo...¡Ah!- Natsu no pudo continuar, cuando de repente sintió como Lucy le lamia el perineo, la zona entre el ano y los testículos, lamiendo suavemente.

—Lo quieres ¿verdad? —Dijo Lucy detrás de el. Hasta hora, Natsu no se había dado cuenta de su posición, estaba boca abajo en la cama, de rodillas, con el culo levantado hacia Lucy, y ella entre sus glúteos, nunca se había sentido tan expuesto y a la vez tanto placer de sentir su aliento recorrerle.

Lucy posó su mano izquierda en la cadera de Natsu impidiendo que se moviera más. Alcanzó a acariciar con sus labios las rojeces calientes en los glúteos carnosos. Escuchó a Natsu suspirar y sintió el temblor de su cuerpo atravesándolo completamente.

-Dime ¿Cómo me conoces?- Comenzó a lamerle con más entusiasmo, impidiendo que Natsu pueda pensar.

-Yo...ah...soy tu vecino...-Logro gemir Natsu.

-Mh...- fue la respuesta, haciendo que su lengua vibre contra el. Natsu vio por el reflejo del espejo que Lucy sacaba un pequeño frasco transparente de su lenceria, y se derramo la locion entre los dedos, haciando que Natsu se asuste un poco de lo que le vaya a hacer.

-¿Qué piensas-

Lucy le cortó- Tranquilo, lo disfrutaras ¿Sabias que los hombres también tenéis punto G?

-¿Qu-Natsu tampoco pudo continuar, cuando sintió como el húmedo dedo de Lucy subía hasta su ano, y lo acariciaba.- No, no, eso no estaba en el plan- Natsu intentó bajar las manos pero se dio cuanta que las tenia atadas al cabecero de la cama- ¿En que momento?

-Te dije que si me desobedecías te ataría y castigaría ¿No?- En ese momento Natsu sintió como amabas manos de Lucy masajeaban sus nalgas, exponiendo su grieta y jugando con los pulgares lubricados, haciendo pasadas sobre su ano. Las placenteras sensaciones envolvieron las terminaciones nerviosas de Natsu. Los dedos siguieron jugando con el suave músculo hasta dilatarlo, haciendo que respirara pesadamente.

Natsu sintió el movimiento que hizo Lucy, sintió la punta fresca de su dedo apoyado en su piel, y el inicio de la penetración en su carne. Con el respingo Natsu sintió la profunda penetración del dedo en su interior, haciéndole sentir pleno a rebosar. Lucy aguantó unos segundos la respiración, esperando para que el cuerpo de su amante se acostumbrara a la invasión. Entonces las caderas de Natsu empezaron a agitarse y Lucy volvió a tomar el mando de la situación. El dedo bombeó dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Natsu, los gemidos del el rebotaban en las paredes del cuarto, indicando a Lucy que lo estaba haciendo bien y consiguiendo que su temperatura corporal subiera unos cuantos grados, mientras también lo estimulaba oralmente.

-No...Lucy...ahi no...-Gimió Natsu.

-Esperate un segundo, delicia, que ahora encuentro tu punto- Y en efecto, Lucy lo encontró, y casi quedo sorda con el gemido de Natsu, sip, había encontrado su punto G.- Esta es la próstata cariño, mira cuanto disfrutas.- Lucy comenzó a acariciarla con la punta del dedo, con movimientos rápidos y firmes.

-Más...Lucy...Mas.. por favor no te detengas!. Oh Dios!

-La noche acaba de empezar cariño

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_ Hola! Bueno, teneis entre manos algo distinto a lo usual, un hombre sumiso! No se como reaccionara la gente al leer esto, pero espero que les guste C:

La trama de la historia...mh...la verdad que no estoy muy segura de cual es, por ahora sera llevar a Natsu al mundo del BDSM y que el sea el sumiso jejejeje, diganme si tienen alguna idea, ya que para mi este tipo de lemon es distinto tambien.

Un besazo

Yuno

P.D: Para los que me conocen de la otra pagina...CASI PONGO ARIA EN VEZ DE YUNO! Extraño mi nombre


End file.
